Misconceptions of Me
by PumpkinLady
Summary: James Sirius Potter is the Quidditch star in his final year at Hogwarts. Althea Lahey is a transfer student with a secret. And a never-seen danger threatens Hogwarts. What happens when their worlds collide in one last attempt to save the world of wizards?


"James, hey James!" words in thick Irish accent traced their way to his ears. He kept lying on the bench, his arms resting under his head. Left leg was bent in knee, eyes shut, red line of light piercing through his eyelids. He could hear footsteps approaching in a hurry and, deciding they were close enough, he sat up. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair, keeping up carefree, mischievous appearance. In the corner of his chestnut brown eye, he caught the owner of ever rushing footsteps and howling voice. It was Edward Wood, his best friend.

"Hey, Ed", he greeted in deep, raspy voice.

"Oy, good thing I found ya, mate. We're late for Quidditch."

That's right, he remembered he had practise today. How irresponsible of him to forget it at this time. Inter-House Quidditch Cup starts in a couple of days and House of Gryffindor can't go without its best Seeker. He got up, cracking his neck, adding: "I left my broom back in the tower". He headed for the castle, but stopped midway through, causing Edward to ram into him. "Aye", he shrieked in pain and surprise, stroking his shoulder.

James shushed him, as his eyes fixed on tall, bony boy who was walking down the garden carrying parcel in his hands. The boy sat on the grass and started unwrapping. James' eyes widened in expectation. As soon as the boy freed the last ribbon on the box it blew up in his face, leaving him covered in green paint, thunderstruck. Bunch of other students crowded around laughing at the poor boy. But not James. He just casually walked away, naughty smirk forming on his face. Edward ran after him: "Don't tell me that was your doing".

"Fine. I won't", he shrugged his shoulders, entering the corridor.

"Mr. Potter!" his name was being called before he had a chance to get out of sight. He turned on his heels, meeting strict gaze of professor McGonagall. He smiled innocently, revealing cute, boyish dimples nesting on his cheeks. She, however, did not seem softened by it. For a second, her glare shifted from James to Edward and anxious boy recited: "I'll go fetch your broom, mate". Then he raced into the castle and up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued: "Now, Mr. Potter, you don't happen to know anything about this little prank we've just witnessed, do you?"

"I refuse to answer the question on the grounds that I may incriminate myself", he stated calmly.

"You're not in court, Mr. Potter", she reminded. He just charmingly smiled again. Unfortunately, his charm wasn't going to save him this time. "That is not the way a Hogwarts student on his seventh year should behave", she lectured.

"It won't happen again", he promised before she could give him detention, hoping she would give into his persuading skills, like she always does in the end.

"If only that was true, Mr. Potter, if only it was true", she sighed, proceeding down the corridor, letting him get away with his mischief once again.

He followed her with his gaze for a couple of seconds, making sure she wouldn't change her mind. Then he made several hasty steps backwards, realizing he was now twenty minutes late for the practise. In a rush, he didn't notice a small silhouette that popped up in front of him. He bumped into the stranger, slightly falling off balance for a moment and more fragile frame of the stranger ended up on the floor. It was a girl. She immediately got up on her knees and started picking up the books she dropped that were now lying all over the place. James crouched next to her, helping her gather all of the stuff.

"Ouch!" they both yelled simultaneously, as they banged their foreheads, reaching for the same book.

"Give me that!" she yanked the book out of his hand, before she shouted ferociously: "You clumsy idiot! Are you trying to give me concussion?"

"Wow, calm down, firecracker. I was just trying to help", he responded, both of them getting up. She frowned eyeing him up. So he started eyeing her up in return. First it was out of fun and spite, but soon he found himself carefully examining her features. Long hazelnut brown hair, deep blue eyes, pale pink lips and skin in shades of peach. Everything about her seemed so gentle, apart from the apparent annoying attitude, that is.

"Miss Lahey!" familiar voice travelled down the hallway, inquiring. The girl immediately snapped out of their mutual scrutinizing and replied politely: "I'll be right there professor McGonagall". She stepped forward, passing him, when a little something crossed his mind and he grabbed her forearm, pulling her back. She looked at him confused and possibly a bit irritated.

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice fitting back into its usual husky, low tone.

"Why should I tell you?" she answered back impudently. For some reason he found her obvious hostility incredibly amusing.

"You gave me this painful bump on the forehead. The least you could do is give me your name, too", he stated cheekily, ignoring the fact he gave her exactly the same bump. She probably figured it would be quicker if she just introduced herself instead of wasting time on quips, because she mouthed: "Althea".

"James", he reciprocated.

"I don't care", she declared, breaking free from his grip.

"Oy, mate, you're still here? We're so late! Here's your broom!" Edward dashed down the corridor, yelling. James nodded. By pre-arranged pattern, Edward threw broomstick as hard as possible in James' direction. It flew across the corridor right above the heads of several other students before James caught it midair. He smirked proudly, pleased with his doing. Althea rolled her eyes at him: "Show-off".

"Miss Lahey!" professor was getting impatient and Althea quickly paced towards the voice, saying: "Coming, professor McGonagall".

Edward caught up to James, passing her by, interrogating: "So, who's the bird?"

"Just some girl", James answered casually. But it wasn't just some girl. It was a girl unlike any other, like he never met before. He was certain of it, because he would've remembered someone so immune to his charm.

"I know that look, aye", Edward whined, "You're up to something, something devilish".

"This should be fun", James announced more to himself than anyone else. He made a decision. This girl will be his new mischief.


End file.
